


Taking One Step at a Time

by snazzy_23



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Aman is not Sanaya's biological father, Art teacher Kartik, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, Found Family, Implied Sexual Content, Kartik and Aman knew each other before, Kartik is Aman's daughter's teacher, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sanaya is an adorable child, Single dad Aman, Time Skips, alternative universe, but she could kill you, so cute you might throw up, this time they are functional adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzy_23/pseuds/snazzy_23
Summary: Aman had a really simple life. A well-paying job, a good house and a ray of sunshine for a daughter. He didn't realize this simple life was missing a part until he met his daughter's art teacher one day after school.or,the Single Dad!Aman fic that no one asked for but I needed.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 37
Kudos: 79





	1. The First Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThomasParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasParker/gifts).



> well patience isn't my virtue. I made a little progress with my assignment and here this is.   
> expect the next update by Saturday.  
> please, enjoy!

Aman parks his car in the school parking lot and makes his way towards the entrance of the school. He takes a look at his watch and sees that there’s still a few minutes till the final bell rings and all the children come out of their classroom. Aman makes a small conversation with one of the other parent who is waiting outside with him. He hears the bell ring and looks towards the main door. He smiles big when he sees the light of his life run towards him. He catches her when she throws herself at him and lifts her into the air making her giggle.

“Hey there sunshine, how was today?” he asks his seven-year-old daughter, Sanaya, when he places her back on the ground.

“It was fun, papa. I made a drawing today. I’ll show you,” she says and moves to take off her school bag from her shoulders. Aman really just wants to go home but seeing his daughter so excited about showing him her work makes him stop and fulfill her wishes. She unzips her bag and looks through it. When she can’t find the drawing after looking through her bag three times, she looks up at him pouting.

“Did you leave it in the classroom?” Aman asks.

“I think, can we go and grab it?” Sanaya asks still pouting and giving him her signature puppy dog face. She knows Aman can’t resist giving into her whims whenever she pulls that look at him and so he sighs in defeat and agrees. She holds her hand out for Aman to take and they make their way into the school. Just as they pass the playground, Aman hears someone call his daughter’s name.

“Sanaya! Wait!” Aman and Sanaya turn towards the direction of where the voice came from. Aman sees his daughter light up when she spots the figure who called out her name and immediately runs towards them. Aman immediately makes a move to follow her. Once they reach the figure, he sees that the person is crouching down to reach Sanaya’s height and holding a piece of paper.

“You left this in the classroom. I thought you were so excited to show it to your dad so I ran to find you,” The person, who Aman discovers is a man, says to his daughter. Sanaya takes the piece of paper from his hand and walks to where Aman is standing watching the interaction that just took place.

“Look at this papa,” she says excitedly handing Aman the paper. She walks back to the man who is still in the same position as before and gives him a hug. His daughter is probably the most affectionate person Aman has ever met and he is convinced that she got that from her mother. However, the man is not surprised by her gesture and hugs her back. Aman smiles at the moment then takes a look at the drawing his daughter is so proud of.

On the paper is the most basic drawing that a seven-year-old can make. It’s a simple fruit bowl with some fruits that have been painted messily. But this is something his ray of sunshine is absolutely proud of so Aman decides that this is the most amazing painting to ever exist. Even Picasso can’t recreate this amazing piece of art. He walks over to the place where the man and his daughter are now having a conversation.

“This is beautiful, Sani. I’m very proud of you,” Aman says and ruffles her hair.

“Thank you papa. Will you put it on the pinboard that is in your study?” Sanaya asks moving her head away and fixing her hair. _Such a drama queen._

“Tell you what, we can go grab those fridge magnets that are shaped like fruits and put this masterpiece on the fridge,” Aman says.

“Yes please. Kartik sir, did you listen? My painting is master- master what papa?” Sanaya asks looking up at him.

“A masterpiece, sweetheart,” Aman replies smiling fondly at his daughter.

“Yes, that,” she says looking back at her the man who Aman assumes is her teacher. Aman knows most of the teachers that teach Sanaya’s class meaning that this man is a new member of the teaching staff.

“I heard that, little one. And he didn’t lie. It’s beautiful,” The man answers. He finally gets up and Aman gets a good look at his face. The face is very familiar to him. He tries to rake his brain and figure out where he might have met this person. Once he remembers, Aman wants to punch himself for forgetting who this man is.

“Kartik? Kartik Singh is that you?” Aman asks.

“Yeah. Wait, are you Aman Tripathi?” Kartik asks shocked to see him.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Aman replies smiling at him.

“Oh wow. It’s been so long, I didn’t even recognize you,” Aman says after a beat of silence.

“Same here, how have you been?” Kartik asks moving his hand back to rub his neck.

“I’m good, how’s life?” Aman replies trying to make a small conversation.

“It's meh well I guess,” Kartik says with a shrug.

“That’s nice. Well, we need to get going, I guess I’ll see you around?” Aman says catching Sani’s hand.

“Sure, bye!” Kartik says with a wave and Aman smiles in reply. He turns around and walks out of the school while Sani continues to talk about her day in school. Aman gives replies where he thinks it’s necessary and lets her ramble as he straps her in the car seat.

Once home, Aman makes her go to her room to change out of her school clothes and freshen up. He goes towards his own bedroom and changes into more comfortable clothing. He comes out of his room to see Sani sitting on the sofa, the tv remote in her hand skipping through channels. He lets her continue and moves to the kitchen to prepare dinner for them.

When he is done with dinner, he calls out to Sani to come to the dining room so she can eat dinner. She comes into the kitchen and Aman hands the plates to set up on the table. Once the table is set, the two grab their seats and get started on dinner. Most of the dinner passes in silence. When Sani takes the last bite and finishes her dinner, she looks at him and asks, “how do you know Kartik sir, papa?”

“We knew each other in college,” Aman replies

“Were you guys friends?” Sanaya asks, a curious expression on her face.

“I mean you can say that,” Aman replies with a shrug. “Okay enough of the interview, I’m sure you have home works so time to work on those,” Sani lets out loud “ugh” making Aman chuckle but makes a move to her bedroom to get started on her homework. Once she is done, Aman goes into her bedroom to tuck her in for the night.

“Good night sweetie,” Aman says and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

“Night papa,” she mumbles sleepily. Aman turns off the light leaving a small night lamp on. He closes the door leaving a small gap. He goes into his bedroom and goes to lay on the bed. He grabs his tablet from his bedside table and looks through his emails. Once he is done with that, he closes it and places it back in its original place. He turns off the lights and places his head on the pillow. He lets his thoughts wander.

He backs to the same meeting he had with Kartik. He didn’t lie when he told Sani that they were kind of friends. They were in the same college and would often talk about assignments. But they never really hung out outside college. They were what someone would call acquaintances but Aman didn’t like using that word so friends it was. He doesn’t realize when he falls asleep.

The next day, Aman goes to drop Sanaya at the school. He needs to stay at the office till late today so he goes to the entrance where the security guard who often watches Sanaya when he is late, sits. Aman lets him know that he might be an hour late to pick up Sanaya and will call when the school ends. The guard assures him that he’ll take good care of Sanaya. After that conversation Aman drops her off at the entrance. She immediately runs into the building and Aman can’t contain the fond smile that takes over his face.

At exactly 3:30 pm, Aman calls the guard to give him information about Sanaya. The guard informs him that Sanaya came out for a moment to tell him that she’ll stay with her art teacher until he comes to pick her up. Aman doesn’t know who this art teacher is so he is a little concerned but the guard assures him that the art teacher is a new faculty member and is overall a nice gentleman. Still, Aman is a little scared about his daughter being with a stranger so immediately completes all this work and leaves the office.

He reaches Sanaya’s school at somewhere around 4:45 pm and immediately asks the guard where Sanaya and her art teacher are. The guard takes him to the classroom and knocks on the door. He hears a voice say “come in” from the other side and opens the door. Once inside, he sees that Sanaya and her art teacher are on the floor which has newspaper scattered all around. When Sanaya spots him, she immediately runs to him. He falls on his knees to get to her level and gives her a tight hug.

Once they pull away, he sees that her art teacher, who happens to be Kartik is looking at them with a small smile. Aman gets up from the floor and gives him a small wave. Kartik returns the wave and moves to collect the newspapers from the floor.

“Thank you so much for looking after her, I hope she wasn’t troubling you,” Aman says.

“It’s no problem, she’s one of my favorites,” Kartik says giving Sanaya a wink making her giggle.

“Well I’m glad. So princess, let’s go home?” Aman asks turning to look at his daughter. She gives him a nod and goes to pack up her stuff. In the meanwhile, Kartik comes and stands next to him.

“Can I ask you something if you don’t mind?” Kartik asks.

“Well that depends on the question but go ahead,” Aman replies.

“If you are busy, why doesn’t her mother pick her up? I mean I’m not trying to be insensitive but I often see her waiting,” Kartik asks.

“It’s okay, you’re just curious. I’m sure Sanaya’s mother wouldn’t mind picking her up but the thing is she can’t do that,” Aman replies with a sad smile.

“What do you mean by she can’t?” Kartik asks, curiosity written on his face.

“I mean she’s not here anymore,” Aman replies.

“Not here? Like she left?” Kartik asks.

“No, Kartik sir. My ma left me when I was born. Papa said that God gave her a chance to be an angel so she took it,” Sanaya replies to Kartik’s question and comes to hold Aman’s hand.

“Oh, _oh_ I’m sorry for your loss. I shouldn’t have asked,” Kartik says with a sympathetic voice.

“It’s okay. It’s been a long time. Besides she is with her husband so I guess happy endings?” Aman jokes to lighten up the mood.

“Her husband? Wait aren’t you her husband, wait I’m very confused,” Kartik says. The confused expression on his face makes Aman chuckle so he clears it up.

“Sanaya is not my biological daughter, Kartik. She is the daughter of one of my oldest friends. When her mother was giving birth I was there. The first time I held this bundle of joy in my hands I knew I couldn’t go back to my normal life without her so I decided to adopt her,” Aman replies.

“Okay that makes sense. That was an amazing thing to do Aman,” Kartik says, a hint of a fond smile on his face. Aman blushes at the compliment.

“It wasn’t a difficult thing to do. Anyways, we should get going. I’ll see you around?” Aman says holding Sanaya's hand ready to leave.

“Sure Aman. By the way, if you need someone to watch Sanaya when you work late, just let me know. We can do art together like we did today,” Kartik replies looking at Sanaya while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Okay Kartik, thank you for looking after her today,” Aman says and walks out of the classroom to his car. He places Sanaya on her seat and gets on the driver’s seat himself. Once he starts driving, Sanaya starts recounting her day. He listens to his daughter ramble about her day in school making comments when necessary.

Whatever Aman told Kartik was the truth. He really can’t imagine going on about his life without his sunshine of a daughter next to him. Aman didn’t realize this missing part of his life until Sanaya came into his life. He wouldn’t trade her for anything in his life. It’s always going to be him and Sanaya, together as a team, _as a family._


	2. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aman finds a way to thank Kartik for looking after Sanaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik I said Saturday but since I finished it sooner, here you go!  
> expect the next chapter by Tuesday or Wednesday.  
> please, enjoy!

Aman parks his car at his normal parking spot in the school parking lot and gets out. He locks the door and starts walking towards the door. He waves at the security guard and makes his way into the classroom where Sanaya and Kartik always are. Aman knocks on the door and hears his daughter say “come in” in a sing-song voice. Aman opens the door and smiles when he sees the scene in front of him.

Sanaya is in front of the class next to the board with a marker in her hand. On the board is a drawing that looks like a fish. Aman looks at Kartik who is sitting on one of the desks seeming deep in thought. Aman raises his eyebrow in question but Kartik ignores him and continues thinking.

“It’s a fish, Sanaya,” Kartik says finally sighing in defeat.

“No it isn’t a fish,” Sanaya says shaking her head.

“Will someone tell me what’s going on?” Aman asks confused.

“Shhh papa we’re playing picanary,” Sanaya replies.

“Pictionary, Sani,” Kartik says correcting her.

“Yes, that. Now tell me what this is,” Sanaya says pointing to the board.

“A fish,” Kartik says again and Sanaya shakes her head. Aman knows what that is but decides to not open his mouth because he is enjoying their bickering. Once he sees both of them are visibly frustrated with the answer, Aman decides to speak up.

“It’s Dory,” Aman says and sees Sanaya light up. She lets out a loud yes with a fist pump and runs to hug Aman.

“And Dory is not a fish?” Kartik asks nearly done with the situation.

“Nope, she is a special fish,” Aman and Sanaya reply at the same time.

“Unbelievable,” Kartik says rolling his eyes making Aman and Sanaya laugh.

“Well your highness it’s time to go home now,” Aman says and Sanaya immediately runs to grab her stuff.

“Thank you so much for looking after her Kartik,” Aman says while he waits for Sani to return.

“Aman, you don’t have to thank me all the time. I told you, I enjoy spending time with her,” Kartik smiles at Aman.

“But still, it makes me feel bad. I feel like I hold you off from going back home,” Aman says giving Kartik a small smile.

“Trust me, it’s not a big deal. I don’t have anything to do at home,” Kartik replies but that does nothing to assure Aman.

“Hey, do you want to come over for dinner at our house sometime? I mean only if you want to,” Aman asks.

“Dinner? If you are doing this as a way of thanking me then Aman I already told you I don’t need that,” Kartik replies.

“No I don’t mean it like that. I mean like-” Even Aman doesn’t know where he is going with that so he just shrugs. Kartik just smiles at him.

“Okay I’ll take up your offer for dinner, just give me a time and place,” Kartik says. Aman pulls out his phone and hands it to Kartik. Kartik looks at him confused until he realizes that Aman wants him to put his number in. He saves his number on the phone and hands it back to Aman. Aman sees that he has put his name as “ _Kartik the art teacher”_ and smiles. Aman hears Sani come back and stand next to him. He holds out his hand for her to take.

“Bye-bye Kartik sir, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Sanaya says with a cute smile on her face.

“Bye sweetheart see you tomorrow,” Kartik replies returning her smile.

“I’ll send you the address and you can let me know when you’re free?” Aman asks.

“Sure, will do. Bye Aman,” Kartik replies, and Aman gives him a wave in response walking out of the classroom.

After that, Sanaya and Aman go home. Once they get home, they change into more comfortable clothing. Aman goes to get started on dinner while Sanaya stays in her room to finish up her homework. As Aman waits for the dinner to be ready, he pulls out his phone and sends a text to Kartik.

_Me: Hey Kartik! It’s Aman here._

_Kartik the art teacher: hey Aman!_

_Me: so when are you free?_

_Kartik the art teacher: can we do it on Friday night?_

_Me: Sure we can. Here is the address. How’s 7:30?_

_Me: *location pin*_

_Kartik the art teacher: it’s perfect, see you then!_

At exactly 7:30 on Friday, the doorbell to Aman and Sanaya’s house rings. Aman hears Sani run towards the door but he stops her. He goes to the door himself and takes a look through the peephole and sees Kartik standing there holding something that he can’t make out in his hands. He unlocks the door and pulls it open.

“Hey there,” Kartik says as soon as he sees Aman on the other side.

“Hello, Kartik. What are these?” Aman gestures to the things that Kartik is holding.

“Oh, these. I didn’t want to come empty-handed but I also didn’t know if you drank alcohol around Sani. So I decided to get some ice-cream and these flowers. I hope _Keshar Pista_ is okay for ice cream,”

“I would say you didn’t need to get us anything but I also know the Indian in you wouldn’t allow that. Also we like _Keshar Pista_ thank you,” Aman replies. “Please come on in, leave your shoes at the door and grab any one of those slippers,” Aman says moving inside the house so Kartik could come in. Kartik hands him the flowers and the ice cream before taking off his shoes. Aman gives Sani the ice cream and asks her to put it in the freezer while he moves to collect a vase to put the flowers in.

“Your house is beautiful,” Kartik says looking around the living room.

“Thank you,” Aman replies feeling bashful at the compliment. “I hope you don’t mind _Rajma Chawal_ for dinner?”

“No, absolutely not. I love it,” Kartik replies moving into the dining room. Sanaya comes out of the kitchen holding plates and sets up the table. Aman goes and grabs the dinner. They all take a seat and start with dinner. Kartik takes a bite out of his food and says, “OMG, this is delicious,”

“Don’t talk with your mouthful,” Sanaya says giving Kartik a scary look. Kartik raises his hands in surrender whispering out a small sorry making Aman laugh. After that, they have their dinner in silence. Once Sanaya is done, she moves from her spot and goes into the living room. Kartik and Aman finish up eating and Aman forces Kartik to join Sanaya in the living room while he cleans up. After much protesting, Kartik agrees and goes to the living room.

Aman finishes up the dishes and grabs the ice cream from the freezer. He pulls out three bowls and puts ice cream in them. He puts all of them in a tray and goes to the living room. There, he is welcomed by the cutest sight. Kartik is sat on the sofa and is trying to braid Sanaya’s hair who is sitting on the floor teaching him how to do it.

He puts the tray on the coffee table and sits on the other sofa. Kartik puts a rubber band once he is done with the braid. It’s a mess to say the least but both his daughter and Kartik look proud of it so Aman decides to not say anything. Sanaya spots the ice cream and immediately grabs one of the bowls.

“Darling, before you eat you know what to say right?” Aman asks looking at Sanaya. She thinks for a moment and brightens up when she realizes what he is talking about.

“Thank you for the ice cream Kartik sir,” Sani says giving Kartik a huge grin and starts eating before Kartik can reply. He laughs and says, “You don’t need to thank me,”

Kartik grabs one of the bowls too and starts eating. Aman asks if they want to watch a movie and Sanaya answers that she wants to watch _Frozen 2_. Aman looks at Kartik waiting for him to either agree or disagree. Kartik gives him a thumbs-up as a form of reply and Aman puts it on. Aman goes back to his spot and takes the last bowl. The movie starts playing and the three of them start watching. When _Into the Unknown_ starts playing, Sanaya starts singing along. While he expected that from his daughter, Kartik joining in with her came as a total surprise to him. Aman looks at Kartik who is softly singing with his daughter and realizes that Kartik has an amazing voice.

“Wow Kartik you have an amazing voice,” Aman compliments him once they are done with the song. Kartik looks at him and starts blushing. He mumbles out a thank you so low Aman almost didn’t catch it. Aman gives him a small smile in return and goes back to the movie. By the end of the movie, Kartik and Sanaya have long left their spot to do a whole dramatic montage of _Show Yourself._ Aman can’t stop laughing at their silly antics. He pulls out his phone to record the entire thing.

By 10:30, Kartik decides that it was getting late and he should go home. Sanaya refuses to let him leave saying he should stay the night so that they could watch another movie together. Kartik tells her that he can’t stay but if she wants he can come back again soon. Sanaya only agrees once Kartik gives her a pinky promise of coming back. After that, Kartik leaves and Aman puts Sanaya to bed.

Over the next few weeks, the Friday night dinner becomes a tradition for them. Every time Kartik comes over he brings new ice creams or cakes for them as dessert. They have dinner and start watching movies. Sometimes, Kartik and Aman talk about other stuff while Sanaya watches the movie. Aman discovers that he and Kartik share a lot of similar opinions. They don’t talk much about their college days. Aman feels as if he is rediscovering Kartik and it feels great. Aman is finally at the stage where he can call Kartik a friend.

On one such Friday night dinner, Sanaya brings up the topic of wanting to go to the zoo. Aman agrees to take her there on Sunday. Aman expects her to be happy and start cheering but instead she turns to Kartik and asks him if he can come with them. Kartik looks over to Aman with his eyes wide and Aman just smiles at him.

“Well if you’re free, please join us,” Aman says.

“You guys really don’t mind?” Kartik asks feeling skeptical.

“Do you think we’d be asking if we minded?” Aman asks a question back instead of replying.

“Okay that makes sense. But yeah I’m free,” Kartik replies.

“Okay then it’s settled. Text me your address and be ready by 11 am,” Aman replies.

On Sunday, Aman and Sanaya drive up to the location where Kartik’s apartment complex is at. Aman sends Kartik a text informing him that he is waiting at the front door. After a few minutes, Aman spots Kartik running towards their car. He sees that Kartik has a picnic basket in his hand. Once Kartik gets to the car, he opens up the back door and puts the basket there. He waves at Sanaya who is sitting in the front seat before sitting down. He says good morning to Aman and closes the car door. Aman starts driving when he sees everyone has settled in.

They reach the zoo by an hour. Kartik and Sanaya get out of the car while Aman goes to grab the stuff he brought for the picnic. Once he is done, he closes the door and makes his way to the ticket counter where Sanaya and Kartik are. Aman notices that Kartik has bought the tickets while he was grabbing the stuff. Aman offers to pay Kartik back but Kartik refuses to take it. He sighs in defeat and lets Kartik have it.

The three of them make their way towards the entrance. They show their tickets and get in leaving their stuff at the lockers that is provided by the zoo management. Once inside, Sanaya runs towards the first animal they have at the zoo which happens to be crocodiles. Aman and Kartik follow her and see that one of the crocodiles is sitting out in the sun while the other is floating in the water.

“You know, whenever I see that crocodile, it’s always in the same position. I always thought it was a doll or something,” Kartik says making Aman and Sanaya laugh out loud. After that, the three of them make their way towards the other animals. Kartik gives a fun fact about almost every animal they pass by. Once they reach to where the tigers are located, Kartik and Sanaya run to see the tigers. Aman lets out a fond smile and follows them.

Kartik gasps when he sees the tiger moving around the place. Sanaya is trying to jump and see what’s going on but she can’t reach. Kartik sees her struggling and lifts her up. He places her on his hip and points to the tiger who seems to be taking a walk. Sanaya looks at the tiger with her eyes wide and Aman cannot resist pulling out his phone to take a picture. After the tigers, the three move to see the other animals. Sanaya is amazed by the monkeys who are chasing each other in their cage. Kartik doesn’t stop the fun facts from coming. Once they get to the bird section, Sanaya immediately goes to the place where the peacocks are. Sanaya looks at them, amazement clear in her eyes. Kartik and Aman smile at the girl when she points to the peacock with a huge smile on her face.

By the next two hours, they are done exploring the zoo and very tired from all the walking. They go to the locker room and bring their things. They find a place in the picnic spot from where the children’s playground is easily visible. Sanaya is ready to take off but Aman stops her making her eat something before she goes. Kartik pulls out sandwiches from his picnic basket which are shaped like different animals. They immediately catch Sani’s attention and she makes grabby hands at Kartik. Kartik laughs at her antics and gives her the sandwiches. Aman hands her a juice box and pulls out the rolls he made for the picnic handing one to Kartik. He also brought lemonade for them so he serves it to Kartik too.

After Sanaya finishes her sandwiches, she immediately runs to the playground. Aman and Kartik finish up as quickly as they can so that they can join Sani too. Sani goes and sits on one of the empty swings and tries to push herself. After a few failed attempts, she looks up at her father and her teacher pouting. Kartik laughs and goes to push her swing. Sanaya giggles each time the swing goes up and screams “higher” each time she comes down. Aman is too busy taking pictures of the two goofballs.

After playing in the playground for half an hour or so, Sani announces that she is tired. Aman decides that it is time they go home. Once they get to the car, Sanaya goes to the backseat. Kartik is confused by this but doesn’t question it. He moves to sit next to Sanaya and Aman starts driving. Once he gets to Kartik’s apartment complex, he turns to look at the backseat where Sanaya has placed her head on Kartik’s lap and is fast asleep. Kartik tries to move without waking her up and is successful in doing so. He slowly opens and closes the car door sighing in relief when Sani doesn’t wake up. He gives Aman a small wave and goes into his apartment complex.

When Aman and Sani get home, he carries her into her bedroom. He makes her wake up so that she can get changed. After a lot of protesting, Sanaya is dressed for the night and tucked into her bed. Aman turns on the night lamp and closes her bedroom door leaving a small gap. He goes into his bedroom and lies on the bed. He grabs his phone and sees that he has a message from Kartik waiting.

_Kartik :): hey Aman, I forgot to say this but um_

_Kartik :): I had an amazing time today._

_Kartik :): thank you so much for letting me join you._

Aman smiles at the message and types out a reply.

_Me: thank you for joining us Kartik. We had an amazing time with you._

Within seconds, he hears his phone ping with a message,

_Kartik :): I’m so glad to know that._

_Kartik :): Well I’m dead tired so I should go to sleep._

_Kartik :): Good night Aman._

_Me: Good night Kartik :)_

Aman sees that Kartik has seen the message and closes the messaging app. He opens up his gallery to look through the pictures he took today. He starts with the pictures that he took at the playground. He notices that most pictures have Kartik in them. Kartik helping Sanaya run towards the slides, Kartik waiting at the bottom of the slide to catch Sanaya and Kartik pushing Sanaya on the swings. If anyone didn’t know any better, they would assume Kartik was her parent. And that thought doesn’t make Aman feel even a little weird. The way Kartik cares for his daughter is something Aman cannot ignore.

Aman has always stayed away from dating because of this reason. Being gay and a single father has made dating very hard for Aman. No one is willing to sign up to dating a single father and Aman has made peace with that fact. But still having someone to love and care for in a romantic way is something that Aman has wanted for a long time.

_Wait, why am I thinking it like I want to date Kartik?_ Aman wonders. He gets his answer when he scrolls to the next picture which happens to the one he took at the place where the tigers were. The look Kartik is giving Sanaya radiates pure and unconditional love. And that makes Aman _want._ Aman wants this. Aman wants this family. Aman had not realized it before but now that he has, he doesn’t want to let it go. _He wants Kartik to be a part of his family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thoughts on this?  
> i have nothing more to say so, kudos, comments, and all the stuff is very appreciated.   
> till next time!  
> twitter: @snazzy_23onao3


	3. The Final Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aman finds the missing piece and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here's the end.   
> please enjoy!
> 
> also there's implied sexual content in this chapter so if you'd like to avoid that, you can stop reading at “How about I show you instead?” and start at “How are you feeling?”  
> stay safe!

It’s been a few weeks since Aman discovered the fact that he likes Kartik and since then things haven’t changed much. They still follow their routine of Kartik watching Sanaya, Kartik coming over for dinners on Friday nights, and sometimes a few trips here and there. Aman is now convinced that even if they actually start dating, things would not change much. And honestly, that is all he wants. Speaking of dating, Aman can’t find a good way to breach the topic of dating with Kartik. He knows he has to do it at some point. But whenever he thinks of asking Kartik out for a date, he chickens out. _I’m not a teenager, why am I doing this?_ Aman often finds himself wondering.

It was one of their routine Friday night dinners when Kartik brings up the topic of wanting to have Sanaya and Aman over for dinner at his apartment.

“I was thinking that maybe next week, you and Sanaya can come over to my apartment for dinner?” Kartik asks once they are done with the dinner and watching _Aladdin_ with Sanaya.

“Can we please, papa?” Sanaya asks immediately.

“Why did that thought suddenly come into your mind Kartik?” Aman asks suspiciously.

“Who said it came suddenly? I could have been planning on doing that for weeks,” Kartik replies trying to dodge the question Aman is really trying to ask here.

“You know that’s not what I meant, right?” Aman asks. Kartik sighs in defeat and says, “Yes I feel guilty. There, are you happy now?”

“Very. But Kartik there’s no reason for you to feel guilty, I know at first I invited you over because of my own guilt but now I feel like Friday night is incomplete without you here. With us,” Aman replies with as much sincerity as he could gather.

“Okay first of all, stop trying to make me cry. Second of all, I agreed because I knew you felt guilty. So now do the same for me so we can be even, okay?” Kartik says.

“Do I have another choice here?” Aman asks trying to tease Kartik.

“Nope, no other option,” Kartik replies.

“Okay then, we’ll be there. Next Friday, exactly at 7:30,” Aman says which earns him a very pretty smile from Kartik and a loud cheering from Sanaya.

But one should never be much certain about the future because on next Friday exactly at 11:30 am, Aman’s sister Rajni decides to come to visit Aman and Sanaya from Allahabad. Aman would have been very happy that his sister who he hasn’t seen in a long time came to visit him but he can’t bring himself to find joy in this situation. Rajni immediately notices Aman’s mood and calls him out on it.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” Rajni asks.

“I am. It’s been so long since you last came to visit. But-” Aman doesn’t know how to say it without admitting his feelings for Kartik. Rajni raises her eyebrows and signals, Aman, to continue. Aman sighs out in defeat knowing there is no way out of this conversation.

“We have plans for tonight,” Aman tries giving as less information as possible.

“Wow Aman, that’s so insightful. I’m so lucky I got to hear that from your mouth,” Rajni answers sarcastically.

“Do I really have to say it?” Aman asks pouting and doing a puppy dog face.

“Okay I have never seen a much scarier puppy dog face so please just never do that again,” Rajni says and Aman scoffs at her. “Also yes, you need to say it. God gave me a lot of skills, telepathy isn’t one of them. Sadly,”

“Ugh okay. I can’t believe I have to talk about this stuff like a teenager now,” Aman says and tells her exactly what’s going on.

“So you have a crush on Sanaya’s art teacher?” Rajni says once he finishes.

“Out of everything I just said, you only picked that up? Why are you my sister?” Aman asks slapping a hand on his forehead.

“Okay, I’ll be serious for a moment. So you had plans tonight to go over to his house. Then just go? Why are you creating a fuss about this entire thing?” Rajni asks extremely annoyed with her brother.

“And leave you here alone?” Aman asks.

“I’m 27, not 5 Aman. I can survive alone for a few hours, or maybe the whole night if you catch my drift,” Rajni says winking at him.

“Rajni shut it. Sanaya will be there, nothing like that is going to happen,” Aman says blushing.

“So what you mean is that if Sanaya wasn’t there, you’d have se-”

“If you say that word I’ll actually throw you off the balcony,” Aman says, his entire face red and burning.

“Aww just say you’re imagining it and go, Aman,” Rajni says poking him in the ribs.

“I’m not imagining anything, I’m not a horny teenager. An adult, that is what I am,” Aman says clearing his throat trying to get rid of all the images his mind has made up for him.

“Yeah an adult who can’t even say sex,” Rajni says and Aman just glares at her. “Anyways, Mr. Adult, just go on this dinner date of yours. I’ll be fine,”

“It’s not a date, it’s just a tradition that we have,” Aman replies.

“Yeah okay, whatever it is. Just go,” Rajni replies.

“I’ll ask Sanaya first,” Aman says.

Turns out after seeing her bua, Sanaya forgets about her excitement to go to Kartik’s apartment. She clings to Rajni and refuses to let go. When Aman looks at Rajni for help, she just shrugs.

“It’s a sign that you should go alone and have this date night with him,” Rajni says once they manage to get Sanaya off Rajni and into her bedroom so that she could change from her school uniform. Aman just glares at her in response making her smile innocently at him.

“Okay but jokes apart Aman, you should take this chance. You have been waiting for this moment for weeks now. Just take a chance and go for it,” Rajni says trying to encourage her brother. Aman looks at her and sees that she genuinely wants him to go. Aman smiles at her and gives her a nod. He pulls out his phone to text Kartik about the change of plans.

_Me: Hey Kartik, a slight change of plans. It’s just going to be me and you tonight._

_Kartik :): Is something wrong with Sanaya? Should I come there? Do you need any medicines or something else for her?_

Aman smiles at the message and shows it to Rajni. She lets out a small aww and says, “Okay now I get why you’re so excited about this. He seems like a keeper,”

“That he is,” Aman replies and goes to text Kartik.

_Me: no, Sani’s fine. Amazing, actually. Her bua came to visit her._

_Kartik :): you mean your sister?_

_Me: yeah. Well technically my cousin. But we are no less than siblings._

_Kartik :): aww that’s sweet. But are you planning on leaving your sister alone for this dinner with me? I’ll understand you’d rather spend time with your sister._

_Me: please no, she has been here for half a day and I already want her to leave._

“Hey, I’m the best person to be around. Hater,” Rajni says slapping Aman on the back of his head.

_Me: just kidding, I love her. But we both don’t mind her being alone for a few hours. So I can come over if you’ll still have me?_

_Kartik :): ofc I want you to come. So, at 7:30? See you then?_

_Me: yeah! See you then._

At somewhere around 7:30 pm, Aman stands in front of Kartik’s apartment holding a bottle of red wine and a bouquet of yellow roses. He puts both of them in one hand and rings the doorbell. He can hear footsteps coming towards the door and looks up to see the door opening and Kartik standing there in a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Aman gives him a smile and waves his hand in which he is holding the wine. Kartik beams at him and gestures him to come inside. Aman comes in through the door and looks around Kartik’s apartment. It’s enough for a single person. He notices art supplies in one corner of the room and a guitar on the other. The kitchen can be seen through the living room.

“Hello Aman, sorry if my apartment is a mess,” Kartik says nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s not that messy. I mean you should have seen my apartment before Sanaya came into my life,” Aman laughs trying to put Kartik at ease. Kartik just gives him a smile. Aman hands him the bottle of wine and the flowers.

“I love yellow roses, thank you,” Kartik says taking a sniff from the flowers.

“Oh I didn’t know that. But I’ll keep that in mind,” Aman says trying to flirt with Kartik. He is here for a mission and he isn’t leaving until he becomes successful in that mission. Kartik gives him a shy smile in return moving to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.

“So, I made the preparations thinking Sanaya was coming too. She told me she is tired of eating _roti and chawal_ at home. So I recently learned how to make _Spaghetti Bolognese_. I hope you don’t mind that?” Kartik asks.

“Trust me I’m tired of _roti and chawal_ too. Whatever you make is perfect for me,” Aman replies coming to the kitchen and leaning against the counter. Kartik just gives him a shy smile in return and goes to grab wine glasses from the cupboards. He hands them to Aman and Aman pours out the wine for both of them. Kartik takes the plates and gestures Aman to grab the glasses while he brings the dinner to the table.

They both grab a seat and start with their dinner. Aman takes a bite out of his and cannot stop the noises that come out.

“Kartik, this is so delicious. Is there anything you can’t do?” Aman asks. He immediately takes another bite and moans at the taste. Kartik gives him a huge smile in return and says, “There are so many things I can’t do. But thank you so much for the compliment,”

“Tell me some of them, I feel like I don’t know you at all. Considering how much time we spend together,” Aman says.

“Oh um so, I can’t drive. Like I’m a horrible driver. The one time I tried to drive a car, I nearly gave my best friend a heart attack. I’m the baby in my friend group,” Kartik says.

After that conversation starter, the two continue talking about each other. They give small information and stories about the things in their life. By the time they are done with the dinner, their stomachs hurt from laughing and overeating. They have moved to the sofa in Kartik’s living room. They are also a little tipsy with the amount of wine they have had till now. But the wine is giving Aman the confidence he needed to make a move on Kartik.

“Has dating been hard for you? I mean with Sanaya? I know most women these days aren’t exactly willing to date single dads. I mean if I was a woman, I wouldn’t care if you were a dad or not. You’re an amazing person and frankly, Sani is the kind of daughter I’d love to have,” Kartik says when Aman tells him that he hasn’t had a stable relationship in years.

“I don’t care about women wanting to date me or not,” Aman says smiling mischievously at Kartik.

“What do you mean you don’t care? Are you one of those men who is over dating because of one relationship?” Kartik says defensively.

“Kartik, I said women. I would have a breakdown if a man I liked wouldn’t date me because of my daughter,” Aman says. Kartik looks at him with his eyes wide and Aman laughs at his expression.

“You’re into men?” Kartik asks when he finally manages to come out of his shocked state.

“Yes. But for right now, I have my eyes on one man,” Aman says giving Kartik an intense look. He moves a little closer to Kartik trying to remove the gap between them.

“And who would that be?” Kartik asks softly finally closing the remaining gap between the two of them.

“How about I show you instead?” Aman says in the same soft tone as Kartik. Instead of replying, Kartik gives him a nod. He moves his hand to cup Kartik’s face, slowly rubbing his cheeks using his thumb. He looks from Kartik’s eyes to his lips. Once he thinks he has waited enough, he slams his lips against Kartik’s. 

Kartik moans out as soon as their lips meet and wraps his arms around Aman’s neck. Aman tilts his head to kiss Kartik deeper. At some point, Aman feels Kartik’s tongue against his lips and he parts his lips. Kartik moves to straddle Aman placing his legs on either side of Aman’s thighs. The two start kissing messily. They pull away once they both run out of air but Aman starts pressing kisses all over Kartik’s face.

After he is done, he pulls Kartik’s forehead against his and starts rubbing the hair on the back of Kartik’s neck. They try to catch their breath after that intense make-out session. Aman wants to take this a step further but wants to know if Kartik is on the same page as him or not. He looks into Kartik’s eyes and sees him staring back at him with his pupils dilated and Aman receives his answer. He picks Kartik from where he is sitting on his lap and Kartik wraps his legs around Aman’s waist. Instead of guiding Aman to his bedroom, Kartik starts kissing his neck, distracting him. Aman unable to hold back presses him against the nearest wall and slams their lips together. He pulls away before they get too carried away.

“The bedroom,” he whispers against Kartik’s lips. Kartik lets out a groan and just points in the direction of his bedroom. Aman gives him a small peck in return and moves towards the bedroom. Once there, he places Kartik on the bed softly and moves on top of him. He kisses Kartik softly on his lips and makes his way towards his neck, pressing soft kisses down his jaw. Kartik moans lowly as each kiss is pressed against his skin.

“You’re really sure about this?” Aman asks kissing Kartik’s neck. He tries to stop himself from sucking a hickey into his neck before Kartik gives him clear consent.

“Aman, I swear to every god, if you decide to stop again I might just murder you,” Kartik says frustrated beyond imagination. Aman laughs in return and continues before Kartik kills him.

The next morning, Aman wakes up to someone pressing tiny kisses on his chest. He smiles when he remembers where he is and the things that happened last night. He ruffles Kartik’s hair and opens his eye. He sees Kartik looking up at him with a small smile on his face, his chin delicately placed on Aman’s chest.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Aman says softly.

“Morning,” Kartik replies in his deep morning voice making Aman smile. He pulls Kartik on top of him and kisses his forehead.

“How are you feeling?” Aman asks. But before Kartik can reply, Aman hears his phone ring. Kartik moves away and Aman immediately runs to grab his phone. He looks at the screen to see its a call from Rajni. He picks it saying a hello.

“So bade bhaiya, hogaya? Ya wrong time pe disturb kardiya maine?” Rajni asks teasing Aman. Aman breaths out a sigh of relief hearing Rajni’s voice and realizing nothing has happened to Sanaya. ( _So big brother, are you done? Or did I interrupt something?)_

“Chup kar, maar khaigi nahi toh,” Aman replies. Rajni just laughs in reply. ( _Shut up. Otherwise I’ll hit you._ )

“Okay I’ll stop. I just called to ask when you’ll be back. I mean if you guys are still going at it, I’ll take Sanaya out for a movie,” Rajni says.

“Okay you can do that, I’ll be back in a few hours or so. Is Sani there?” Aman asks.

“Hi papa, how was your sleepover?” he hears Sani ask.

“Hello my sunshine, it was fun. Did you sleep okay last night? I’m sorry I couldn’t come home,” Aman says feeling bad for leaving his daughter.

“No worries papa, I always go away for sleepovers, it was your turn. I had fun with bua. She is taking me to see _Onward_ today,” Sani replies.

“Aww but that’s the movie we promised to watch together,” Aman says trying to fake being sad.

“But we didn’t pinky promise, so ha!” Sanaya says. He hears Rajni laugh from the other side.

“I swear to god you need to stop hanging out with this person who is corrupting you,” Aman says laughing.

“Nope, not happening. Anyways, is Kartik sir there?” Sanaya asks. Aman puts his phone on speaker and says, “Say hello, princess”

“Hello Kartik sir,” Sanaya says, her voice extremely cheerful.

“Hi there Sani, how is your day going?” Kartik asks, a smile making a way to his face.

“Ah-mazing. I’m going to watch _Onward_ today with my bua _,”_ She replies.

“Really? Well I hope you have fun,” Kartik replies.

“Thank you, now I’m going to get ready, bye papa, bye Kartik sir,” Sanaya says.

“Bye my love, I’ll see you soon, okay?” Aman says.

“Have a great day Sani, bye,” Kartik says.

“Okay papa bye bye. Thank you Kartik sir” Sanaya says and hangs up.

A few weeks have passed since the first night Kartik and Aman spent together and these days have been beautiful for them. Their life is pretty much as it was before they started dating. Aman still hasn’t formally asked Kartik to be his boyfriend as they decided to date casually first before getting into a serious relationship. None of them want to risk ruining this thing they have by making serious decisions soon. But still Aman feels as if he has waited enough and just wants Kartik to be his, formally. It was one of their outings when Aman finds the perfect opportunity to do so.

The three of them are at the park. Sani is playing _I Spy_ with the other kids in the park while Kartik and Aman are sitting on the ground nearby talking. Aman looks over to Kartik who is looking at Sani running around screaming and laughing. He notices that Kartik has a lovesick smile playing on his lips. Aman can’t wait any longer.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Aman asks without giving Kartik any kind of warning. Kartik just turns to look at him with his mouth wide. Aman waits for his reply instead of speaking up but internally he’s scared because he thinks he messed up.

“Couldn’t you have done that somewhere private so that I could give you my answer in some other way?” Kartik replies. Aman laughs at Kartik’s words.

“So should I wait till we get home or?” Aman asks coyly.

“Ahh I actually hate you Aman,” Kartik says.

“Sad, because I love you,” Aman says and realizes that this is the first time he’s said that to Kartik.

“For fuck’s sake I’m going to strangle you,” Kartik says and moves to hug Aman tight. Sanaya, seeing the two of them in that position, motions for a time out and runs over to join the hug. Both Kartik and Aman laugh. Aman kisses both of their foreheads and smiles up at the sky. _The family I never thought I wanted, but this is what I needed._

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, thoughts?   
> to everyone who loves single dad/ found family fics did I do it justice? please let me know.   
> as always, kudos, comments, and criticisms are welcomed
> 
> till next time!   
> (twitter: @snazzy_23onao3)

**Author's Note:**

> well, thoughts?  
> found family is one of my fave fanfic tropes so I decided to write this.  
> as always, kudos, comments and criticisms are welcomed.  
> till next time!  
> P.S. if you want to talk to me or stuff, my twitter is @snazzy_23onao3


End file.
